Slumber Party
by otaku.aki03
Summary: It was Halloween and the hosts planned to have a slumber party in Hanisenpai's house. Haruhi, Kaoru and Kyouya just shared their scary experiences... find out what they had to say!


**The Slumber Party**

Happy Halloween minna! I hope you will like this fic because I had the hard time thinking what story I will do… Please review after you've read this... PLEASE!!! XD

"Do we really have to do this?" Haruhi asked Kyouya exasperatingly.

"Of course." Kyouya said curtly.

"Ah… Haruhi, are you really going to wear those baggy clothes of yours to the party?" Kaoru said while his brother's getting their things from their limo.

"Well, why not? There's no one to see me in here except the six of you, right?"

"Yeah, but we hate seeing poorly clothed beings." Hikaru said.

"Haruhi! Are those perverts harassing you?" Tamaki said, worrying that his 'daughter' is being 'harassed' by the twins.

"Tono! We are not PERVERTS! We don't want to hear it from you!" the twins chorused. The exchange ensued and luckily, the Haninozuka heir went to her rescue (though I wouldn't call it as one… :))

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Hayaku, hayaku! There are big strawberry cakes in my room! I want you to taste it!" Hani-senpai said childishly.

"Hai, senpai!" she agreed, wanting to get away from the noisy twins and their Tono.

She was amazed when she entered the room of the loli-shota. She didn't expect it to be as clean as a grown up man's room to be because of his childish attitude. It had one king-sized bed with bunny coverings and his Bun-bun watching them from the bed. Everything looks like a bunny in his room. His bed, mirror, table, chair, lamps, everything! Even he himself wears pajamas that have bunny designs.

"Well… I thought there's going to be a party tonight, so I went here. I didn't know that there will be none…" Haruhi said bluntly to Mori-senpai who said that there really is one.

"There is, Haruhi… we're going to have slumber party tonight." He said unexpectedly.

"Oh… if I knew about it, then I would have brought my pj's here." She hissed because Kyouya never told her that it is a SLUMBER PARTY.

"Haru-chan, eat this strawberry cake I made for you!"

"You baked this, Hani-senpai?" she asked the little blonde, who nodded. "Arigatou, senpai…" she thanked him then tasted her favorite cake.

"It is good, senpai!" she said, admiring his ability to bake.

"I'm so glad you liked it, Haru-chan! Takashi and I made it for you!" he said sweetly that she wanted to pinch his cheeks just like an aunt does to her nephew.

"Hani-senpai, do you have a horror movie with you?" Kaoru asked.

"Gomen, Kao-chan. But you know that I am afraid of those movies..."

"Then let's just play the--" Hikaru said.

"SPOOKY GAME!" Kaoru finished.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked excited.

"The Spooky Game is a game in which we will tell stories—ghost stories-- and if everybody is finished with their stories, everybody will vote whose story is the most horrifying of all… If he is voted to have the scariest story of all, he will be having prizes, in which, he will be able to choose what. The loser is the one who got no votes or if he has the lowest number of votes!" Kaoru explained.

"So, who's going to join?" Kyouya asked, unsure if he will join as well.

"Everybody will be, right?" Tamaki asked.

"No! The three will be chosen by means of picking the three longest sticks I have here! If you pick the longest, you will be first and so on. The remaining four will be the judges." Hikaru said.

"OK. Pick one." They picked one and the three longest came to Haruhi, Kaoru and Kyouya.

"Who's first?" Mori-senpai asked them.

"I will!" Haruhi said out of the blue.

"Ok… Make sure we will be scared, ok?" Kyouya said.

"Oh yeah, whoever interrupts will be given minus one vote." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

"sure… ok… here's the story… it actually happened in Ourin (the public school where Haruhi finished her middle school"):

_We were going to the theater then. It was already dark but we are not going home yet because we had this play, a class project which we will present to the whole school. We were talking happily about the characters that will play the lead roles. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there came a howl. It was a bloodcurdling howl and so we ran to different directions. We didn't know where each of us ran to hide, but we knew then that we really should be hiding. I hid somewhere I think will be far away from the sound. Then, I heard it again. It was somewhere near me so I panicked and once again, I started to run. All of a sudden, there was this woman standing before me. I don't know who or where she came from but, I knew then that I must hide even from her. I really don't know where I was heading to until I bumped into a door. I opened the door and know what I saw in there? A man wearing black coat with blood dripping from his mouth. He sunk his fangs in the woman's neck he was with and the lady cried in pain. Suddenly, the vampire was near me. I was paralyzed because I was scared. I thought it was to be my end until someone came to my rescue. He snatched me from where I was standing and we ran together. I didn't know who he was because I think he really never went to Ourin. I believe he was just passing by when he heard the howl himself. I never really saw him, but Nekozawa-senpai (Tamaki's hair rose at the mention of the name but did not say anything) and that guy look so much alike, I think. The vampire was looking for us and he was just a few feet away from where we were hiding. He almost saw us. Luckily, the howl came again and so, he went away. Before we went out of our hiding place, we saw to our astonishment a werewolf almost 10 feet tall. It was staring at us like it will kill us and once again, I ran. My savior said that he will try to distract the wolf and I was to run away to safety and so I did. But not before giving him my pocketknife, of course. I don't know what happened after that. Just that I saw the woman I saw earlier, only with her head in her hands. She was holding her head in one and a baby in the other. Then, behind her was a man with blood dripping from his forehead and a big hole in his stomach. It was so gruesome that I left the school though I really didn't want to go. When I got to our apartment, I saw the same man and woman and the baby standing in my doorway. I nearly fainted of fright but the landlady came at the right moment. The three vanished into thin air and I was again left at peace. The next day, I asked my classmates where they hid the night before, but they said that they don't know what I was talking about. They said that they were searching for me the whole time and that they didn't hear any howl or a guy in the grounds while they were searching. They said that I told them that I was just going to the bathroom though I really know that I never told them that I was going there. I just left that behind me even if I knew that it was true. And thus, my story ends here." _Haruhi finished with her hair raised. The twins stared at her and after awhile said:

"Haruhi, you call that scary? It was not the least scary for us!"

"Well, sure! I'm sure you won't be scared because you haven't experienced it. Besides, why would I expect to see you scared? I'm sure you have much scarier stories." she said annoyed that she didn't scare the twins.

"Haru-chan, I think it was scary!"

"That's true, my precious daughter! Those punks just don't realize that you've got a scary experience!" Tamaki said truthfully for him.

"Arigatou, Hani-senpai, Tamaki-senpai. But Tamaki-senpai, can you please stop calling me your daughter?" she thanked somewhat annoyed.

"Well, who's next?" Kyouya asked.

"I am!" Kaoru presented. "_This happened when I went to St. Mary's Academy of Caloocan City in the Philippines. I went there without Hikaru because he was busy shopping with our little sister (do they have one??). It was already 3:30PM and there was nobody around except for fourth year student in the fourth floor. Normally, I would go there because it is so quiet to be alone. I didn't quite expect that it will happen to ME there. I introduced myself to her who had the name Pauline. She was cleaning their room alone because it was her duty to when there are still trashes left. As a man, I helped her and I don't know how we got along. She was so quiet and I was speaking like I ate the chicken's ass but she didn't care. We continued to clean their room until it was clean. Suddenly, a chair from the next room moved. We came to look if there are still people in that room but there was not a single person in there. While we were looking in the room, the teacher's table moved and we saw a woman hang herself. I tried to stop her but Pauline said not to. I asked her why and she told me that that girl is dead already. Of course my hair rose. I don't know if Pauline herself is alive but I went with her because I'm scared. The room's door opened and we went inside to look at the girl ghost. She was getting the rope out of her neck and was walking towards us. She told us not to watch her die and as she was getting closer, I noticed that she had a cut in her neck. I asked Pauline if she see the girl regularly and she nodded. The girl, she said, was her best friend. She committed suicide when they were freshmen because of family problems. I believed her. The ghost walked toward me and suddenly, her hands was in my neck trying to strangle me. Pauline told her friend to stop what she was doing but she just said that it was my fault she was doing it. She told Pauline that if I did not befriend her, I will not die in the same room she died in. but Pauline told her that I just helped her clean the room because I was so alone and the room was so dirty. Minutes later the ghost vanished and Pauline said that it was always happening. She will appear in front of her with a friend, trying to strangle her new friend to death. She will always tell her to stop what she was doing but she never did. We went out the room and know what we saw? The walls were full of blood and there were zombies in front of us. She said that it is the first time she saw this happened and that she didn't know what to do then. We ran inside her classroom and we were dumbstruck to see that we were trapped. There were zombies in the room too and so we were trapped in the corridor with those zombies. We tried every room and we saw that every room is packed with them. We saw the stairs and we came down as fast as we can. Though there were no zombies in the third floor, there were white ladies there. They followed us and in the second floor, there were doppelgangers. Pauline and I came face to face with our faces and we were so confused to who is who that we left each other. I ran to the first floor alone thinking that it will be safe in there. But damn! The gate to go out to the first level is locked! I was trapped with the zombies, the white ladies and the doppelgangers behind while the gate trapped me inside! I screamed for them to open the gate but nobody came. I think it is because there is no one there already. Suddenly, the real Pauline showed up and she had the key to go outside. We ran outside and out of the gate and we never saw them again. We asked the guard-on-duty then if he knew about those creepy creatures in the building and he said that he knew it. But, he never told anyone about it because he was sure that nobody will believe him. Pauline and I went to separate ways and I never saw her again. I think she left the school after the experience because I didn't see her anywhere when I went back to the academy the next day, only a little earlier because I was afraid to go back there without much people anymore. Then, I came back a week later and I heard that she dropped already. And that's the end!" Kaoru ended._

"That was scary! Is that true or did you just do it??" Tamaki asked him nervously.

"Of course! Tono, why are you nervous?" Kaoru said, noting Tamaki's change of tone.

"And now, the last… Kyou-chan, what's your story about?"

"Hai, senpai. It is much not like their story. Mine happened in our manor and is still happening to this day." Kyouya started, knowing that it will end Tamaki's coming to their manor weekly. _"It happened when I was 5 years old. There was a massacre at the manor. My grandfather, grandmother, aunt, uncle and three servants were killed there by a psychotic servant. He was later charged third degree murder and was sentenced to death. He died when I was 10 years old and he was always saying "MADA MADA DANE" (it's not over yet) like a true psycho. Then, after his death, it started. There were sounds of raucous laughter every night in the library, where he killed them. After the laughter there will be the pleading and the moans of pain. There again will be the high raucous laughter and it will not stop until there was the pungent smell of blood. Then, there will be flood flowing from the room and the laughter will increase again. There will be lots of noises and it will only stop when it is already midnight. Actually, it is happening now… anyway, every night, you will hear it and that's it."_

"Was that supposed to be scaring us?" Tamaki asked knowing that it is not true.

"Yeah. Not scared? Then it's your problem..." Kyouya said smirking.

"Even I was not afraid Kyou-chan!" Hani-senpai said smirking.

"That was boring…" Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi said.

"Well…" Kyouya said knowing that he REALLY DID NOT SCARE ANY OF THEM…

"Why don't you just announce who the winner is?" he said, wanting the embarrassment end.

You scared or what? I don't know but I was scared only of the one I made for Kaoru's story… anyway, what do you think of St. Mary's? Actually, it's true that there are ghosts there but I was exaggerating when I said that there are zombies and doppelgangers in there, though there really are white ladies in the third floor… please review!!! Oh, yeah! Please vote who got the scariest story of them all… I want YOU to judge who got the scariest of the three… Happy Halloween!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
